Oh My Maid!
by ChangMoiMoi
Summary: Karena kalah tanding dengan Yoochun, Jaejoong harus bersedia jadi seorang pembantu untuk satu bulan kedepan. Mampukah remaja manja berusia 17 tahun itu melewatinya? /YUNJAE/BL/DLDR/ Penasaran? Coba baca saja dulu :)


OH MY MAID!

.

Author : Lyn aka Moimoi

YunJae

YooSu

Changmin

Other Cast

Genre : BL, Typo(s ), Comedy(Maybe), GAJE(Iya), EYD yang belum teratur(?) de el el

Summary : Karena kalah tanding dengan Yoochun, Jaejoong harus bersedia jadi seorang pembantu untuk satu bulan kedepan. Mampukah remaja manja berusia 17 tahun itu melewatinya?

.

Don't Like? Don't Read ya…

.

Enjoy… selamat menikmati(?)

.

Disinilah namja cantik itu berdiri, di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang berbataskan pagar tinggi menjulang. Mata doesnya tampak bergerak gelisah menatap bangunan yang terlihat megah di hadapannya ini. Kagum? Atau mungkin, takjub? Tentu saja tidak, rumah ini hampir sebanding dengan rumahnya. Mungkin lebih besar dari ini. Takut? Mungkin itu.

Ahh. Kalau saja ia tidak gegabah, mungkin hari ini ia tidak akan melewati nasib sesial ini. Andaikan saja…

Ah! apa kalian mau tahu bagaimana asal muasal Jaejoong berada di sini?

.

Flashback

.

"JAEJOONG! JAEJOONG!"

"YOOCHUN! YOOCHUN! YOOCHUN!"

"YOOCHUNIEEE SARANGHAEEE!"

Teriakan riuh itu berasal dari sebuah kelas yang terletak di lantai tiga, di sekolah terelit yang pernah ada di Seoul dengan nama 'Dongbang High School'.

Dilantai tiga itu, tepatnya kelas 12 A tengah terselenggara tontonan seru yang membuat siswa-siswanya berkumpul, membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan dua orang yang tengah berduel di tengahnya. Jika ada yang mengira mereka tengah beradu kemampuan otak atau sejenisnya yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan belajar mengajar, jawabannya tidak. Tidak ada guru diantara mereka.

Kalau dikatakan mereka tidak ada pelajaran, jawabannya juga tidak. Karena sepuluh menit yang lalu kelas ini seperti halnya sekolah pada umumnya.

Jadi, mereka mengeluarkan guru mereka dengan tidak sopan. Karena di kelas mereka terjadi pertandingan mendadak

"Yoochunie! Ayolah tinggal satu botol lagi." pekikan riang yang terdengar bak hewan air bernama lumba-lumba itu menggema. Membuat si empu nama bersemangat.

"Ayo Jaejoongie, kau tak boleh kalah dengan si jidat. Meskipun cola-mu dua botol lagi, kau pasti yang akan menang!" si suara lumba-lumba kembali memekik riang pada sahabat cantiknya. Yoochun yang mengira namja lumba-lumbanya hanya menyemangati dirinya memasang wajah kesal

"Ya! Kau sebenarnya mendukung siapa Su-ie?" Kesalnya, ia menaruh botol Colanya yang tinggal setengahnya.

Melihat itu Jaejoong dengan semangat meminum Colanya dengan cepat. Ia tidak boleh kalah begitu saja oleh si jidat lebar itu.

"Ohoo! Chunnie cepat habiskan colanya! Jaejoong hampir menang!" Seru Junsu, namja yang memang memiliki jidat lebar itu langsung meraih botolnya.

Suasana langsung tegang dan sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi cola yang masuk kedalam kerongkongan kedua namja itu. Sebentar lagi akan ada pemenang yang keluar.

.

Deg Deg Deg

.

Gluk Gluk Gluk

.

Bahkan waktu terasa melambat seketika.

"UHUK!"

"Ahhh! Euuu! Aku menang!"

Teriakan riuh kembali menggema, ada bersiul ada juga yang bertepuk tangan heboh. Karena jagoan mereka menang. Seiring itu suara debuman—terjatuh- terdengar, membuat riuhan berhenti

"Joongie?!"

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

"UKS!"

.

.

.

"Tolong tanda tangani kertas ini Jae." Yoochun menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Jaejoong yang kini bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya.

Ya setelah duel dadakan di sekolahnya, namja itu sukses pingsan. Ia diantar pulang oleh kedua sahabatnya ke rumahnya. Kata penjaga UKS, Jaejoong tidak apa-apa. Tapi dia baru sadar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Pabo! Dia baru saja sadar! Nanti saja soal hukumannya." Omel Junsu seraya mencubit pinggang kekasihnya itu

"Oh tidak bisa Junsu-ie sayang. Bukannya tadi dia yang buat sendiri peraturannya 'Yang menang boleh bertindak semaunya, dan yang kalah tidak boleh memprotes'" Yoochun menirukan suara Jaejoong beberapa jam yang lalu, melihat itu Jaejoong langsung meraih kertasnya dan membubuhkan tanda tangan tanpa membaca isinya.

"Sudah kutandatangani! Puas kau!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya seraya melipat tangannya

"Bingo! Satu bulan menjadi maid di tempat Jung Yunho."

Pause please~

Namja cantik itu mengerjap-erjapkan mata indahnya. Tunggu, apa yang barusan ia dengar? Maid? Apa itu Maid?

"MWO! Maid? Pembantu?!" pekiknya

"Kenapa, Joongie? Ada yang salah? Tadaaa, ini adalah barang-barangmu selama di rumah Jung Yunho." Yoochun menyerahkan tas berukuran sedang pada Jaejoong dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu bahagia.

"Tunggu! Jung Yun-Yunho? Siapa dia?"

"Oh my god, kenapa temanku jadi sebodoh ini. Apa perlu aku ulang?" Yoochun menyeringai, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong "Tentu saja majikanmu Jae. Ini alamatnya, hari ini juga kau harus pergi kesana."

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Oh satu lagi! Ini paling penting. Barang-barang punyamu aku sita sementara."

"Eh? Kau sudah gila? Bagaimana…"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasan Chunnieku, Jae." Junsu menenangkan Jaejoong sementara Yoochun tampak merogoh sesuatu di kantong bajunya "Aku bekali kau satu ponsel, terimalah." Yoochun menyerahkan satu ponsel jadul pada Jaejoong. Tahu kan 'Jadul? Tanpa fitur canggih. Tanpa camera, tanpa music.

"Ya! Ya! Kau sudah tidak waras Chunnie? Bagaimana bisa aku memakai barang rongsokan seperti ini?" Jaejoong membanting ponsel 'jadul itu ke lantai.

"Ya! sudah bagus aku memberimu alat komunikasi. Yasudah jika tidak mau. Aku tidak akan membantumu jika sewaktu-waktu kau perlu bantuan. Ini aku ambil lagi…"

"Setidaknya kau beri aku ponsel berkamera."

"No! No selca! Kau pasti akan sibuk memotret wajahmu. Siapa suruh kau kalah. Ini mau tidak."

"Yasudah, berikan ponsel itu padaku. Ini GILA! GILA!"

.

Flashback selesai

Oh My Boss!

.

Jaejoong kini sudah berada di depan pintu rumah itu. Rupanya pagar yang tinggi menjulang itu tidak di kunci. Satu orang satpampun tak ada, oh satu lagi rumah ini sunyi. Oh My… demi jidatnya Yoochun kau tak akan betah berada di sini Jae walaupun itu sehari. Baiklah Jae, mulai saat ini kau pasti akan banyak merutuki nasib sialmu.

'BRAK!'

"Ya! Bagaimana dengan wanita yang semalam, Appa?"

"Humh~ Membosankan!"

"Membosankan? Membosankan seperti apa? Aku merasa tidak salah memilihkan wanita untukmu. Dia cukup pintar dan cantik."

"Dua jam aku bersamanya, dia tidak berbicara padaku sepatah katapun."

"Oh Poor my daddy, Jung Yunho. Kau sepertinya harus banyak belajar dari anakmu ini."

"Oh my son, Jung Changmin, sepenting itukah aku harus mempunyai wanita?"

"Tidak ada kalimat yang lain apa, dad selain meniru ucapanku. Kau actor payah!"

"Haha."

Pemandangan macam apa ini? Jaejoong terpaku di tempatnya. Baru saja penghuni rumah itu keluar, asyik mengobrol dan melewatinya.

"Sebentar dad! Sepertinya kita melewatkan sesuatu." Salah satu diantara mereka yang berwajah kekanakan memundurkan langkahnya. Melepaskan kalungan tangannya dipundak pria berjas yang berwajah kecil dan tampan. Dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Annyeonghaseo… Saja… emm… Tua…"

"Jung Changmin, siapa kau? Didepan rumahku, berpakaian a…neh seperti itu dan membawa tas. Apa kau saudaraku yang akan pindah kesini, nona cantik?" introgasi namja jangkung berwajah kekanakan itu, namun dengan nada menggoda seraya mencolek dagu Jaejoong yang tampak menunduk

"MWO? A..ani Aku pembantu baru kalian, namaku Kim Jaejoong."

"Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho ikut mundur sampai di posisi Jaejoong berdiri. "Park Yoochun yang mengirimmu kesini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, kedua Jung itu saling bertatap. Saling melemparkan isyarat, isyarat yang tentunya tidak diketahui namja cantik itu.

"Kebetulan, kau lihat pintu rumahku itu?" tunjuk Yunho dengan dagunya pada pintu rumahnya yang tidak tertutup. You know what lah.

"Baiklah tuan." Jaejoong hendak pergi untuk menutupnya, namun bajunya tiba-tiba tertarik membuat bocah itu sedikit limbung

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Yunho, sementara Changmin tampak merengut. Bukankah tadi ayahnya memberi isyarat seperti biasa, kenapa yang ini berbeda.

"Menutupnya tuan."

"Bersihkan sampai mengkilap. Nanti siang aku cek."

"Mengkilap?" Jaejoong melongo tak percaya. Sungguh majikan tidak berpri-kepembantuan(?) kasih masuk kek tunjukin kamar. Ini bersihkan pintu. Langsung tugas, mana aneh pula! Oh Jidaaat awas kau!

Sementara Jung Changmin tampak terkikik, apa tidak ada tugas pertama yang lebih spektakuler apa?

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Oh ne tuan." Jaejoong membungkuk setelah itu pergi

"Kau jangan cekikikan! Ayo kita berangkat."

"Ne dad. Hahaha"

.

.

.

TobeCo

Lanjut gak?

Ripiu ne?

Perbaiiki saya jika ada kalimat atau penulisan nama yang gak jelas.

Annyeong


End file.
